Hoe
|speed=Wood: 1 Stone: 2 Iron: 3 Gold: 1 Diamond: 4 |type=Tool |hexvalue= Wooden: 122 Stone: 123 Iron: 124 Gold: 126 Diamond: 125 |decvalue= Wooden: 290 Stone: 291 Iron: 292 Gold: 294 Diamond: 293 }}The Hoe is a tool used for farming. When the player presses (right trigger on console editions) on Dirt or Grass, the hoe plows that block, so one can plant seeds to grow Wheat, Melons, Pumpkins and other plants/food. Usage The hoe is used to till Dirt and Grass into farmland for producing (growing) wheat, melons or pumpkins. There is a myth that gold hoes instantly create fertile (watered) farmland, but this is not true. When dirt is tilled by a Water source block, any tilled dirt at least 4 blocks away will become fertile (again, watered). This factor can be used to make very efficient gardens. To do so, put a source block in the ground and till the dirt 4 blocks on each side and make a "cube" of tilled dirt then till all the remaining dirt. Doing this will make all the dirt fertile, making crops grow much faster, and produce more crops. Unlike other Tools, hoes do not increase damage dealt in combat, nor do they lose Durability when used to hit a mob or break a block. Note: Tilled dirt turns into normal dirt if one jumps on it or if water gets on it. To convert back to tilled dirt, simply use the hoe to convert the land back to farmland. Enchanting Though easily replaceable, hoes can be enchanted with unbreaking. Crafting |product2= |box1-1= |box1-2= |box1-5= |box1-8= |box2-1= |box2-2= |box2-5= |box2-8= }} |product2= |box1-1= |box1-2= |box1-5= |box1-8= |box2-1= |box2-2= |box2-5= |box2-8= }} |box1-1= |box1-2= |box1-5= |box1-8= }} Trivia *Prior to Beta 1.2, there was a glitch that placing a dirt block under any block, tilling the dirt, and planting a seed on it would cause the block above to disappear without yielding any blocks. *Prior to Minecraft Version 1.6, this tool was also used to collect seeds from grass blocks. This feature of the hoe is now redundant because of the addition of tall grass. *The hoe is regarded as one of the most useless tools (with exception of when a player is farming) as it has the capability to be formed from any material (Iron, Gold, Diamond, etc.), but these offer no real advantages over the simple wooden version. Therefore, hoes made from difficult-to-find materials are usually utilized as a "good luck charm" or decoration when not in use. This also made the saying "don't waste your diamonds on a hoe". The different versions gave durability differences. *Due to the fact that once a garden is made a hoe isn't used that much, one hoe of any type can last a player quite a long time. *A Farmer Villager may gift a player a stone hoe when the player successfully defends the village against a Raid. Gallery Diamond hoe-1-.png Farmland.gif IMG_1510.JPG IMG_2066.PNG|A player made hoe and a hoe Hoe_Stone_Has_Been_Dropped.png HoesNew.gif Wooden Hoe Sprite.png Stone Hoe Sprite.png Iron Hoe Sprite.png Gold Hoe Sprite.png Diamond Hoe Sprite.png Hoe Recipe.png Achievement Hoe.png Hoe.gif Diamond hoe-1-.png Category:Tools Category:Farming Category:Renewable